


[Podfic] Rewind and Record Over

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [52]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Worms, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Okay, it’s weird. Jon’s being weird. But all things considered, she’s filing that somewhere well below ‘trapped in the archives by worms’ on her list of priorities.
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Rewind and Record Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linzoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rewind and Record Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286901) by [novelDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelDaydreamer/pseuds/novelDaydreamer). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/rewind-and-record-over/Rewind%20and%20Record%20Over.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/rewind-and-record-over/Rewind%20and%20Record%20Over.mp3) | 21 MB | 0:31:06  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/rewind-and-record-over/Rewind%20and%20Record%20Over.m4b)  
  
| 36 MB | 0:31:06


End file.
